Family Lunch
by ChicagoFireLover101
Summary: This is just a short one shot future based on the Dawsey Family, Dawson-siblings and Dawson Parents. Please RNR. All credit goes to JusticeRocks11 for her help in writing this story :) xo


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the shows they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

**Credit goes to my amazing friend JusticeRocks11. Thankyou so much for your help and support.**

**Casey Household**

"Hi sweetie, you ready for today?" Gabriela Dawson-Casey cooed at her two month old daughter.

"You two ready to go?" Matt asked, walking into the nursery to see his wife and daughter who were smiling at each other.

"You bet. Come on Savannah." Gabby said, picking the little girl up and walking towards the door.

**Antonio and Laura's house**

"Antonio, what are you doing son?" Timothy Dawson asked, watching as his son stared at the BBQ.

"It doesn't like me." Antonio said, looking back at his father.

"Just turn it on Dad." Diego and Eva said, from the lawn where they were playing soccer.

"Go play." Antonio said, as there was a knock on the front door.

**Inside-Front door**

"Hey guys. And there's my gorgeous niece." Laura cooed, taking the little girl from her mother's arms.

"Hey Laur, don't let Antonio see her." Gabby joked, as her brother walked throught he back door after giving up on the barbeque.

"Don't let me see who? Ah there she is." Antonio said, taking Savannah from Laura.

"Be nice." Gabby warned, hugging her mom, dad and Laura.

"Always. Where's my hug?" He asked, looking at her.

"You don't get one." Gabby said, kissing his cheek as her niece and nephew came running through the door.

"Aunt Gabby." They yelled, running into her arms.

"Hey guys, you been good?" She asked, hugging them both.

"Move over butthead." Eva said, pushing her brother so she could hug her aunt again.

"Move over buttface." Diego said, shoving her back.

"Hey! Thats enough." Antonio said, raising his voice and causing Savannah to cry.

"Good going." Gabby said, taking the baby into her arms and walking to the kitchen.

"Really?" Laura asked, smacking her husband over the side of the head.

"What did I do?" Antonio asked, rubbing the side of his head.

**Kitchen**

"Antonio Dawson, what did you do to your niece?" Andrea Dawson asked, looking at her son while soothing her granddaughter.

"Nothing I swear." He said, raising his hands and surrender and walking out to the barbeque.

**Outside**

"You two go play and I will join you soon." Matt promised, before sitting at the table next to Gabby and Laura.

"Be careful while playing soccer with them, they tend to get a little physical." Laura warned, watching her two kids kick the ball back and forth to each other.

"Will do. What do you think about one on one?" Matt asked, joining the two out on the lawn.

"Awesome." They said, kicking the ball to Matt.

"You okay?" Antonio asked, sitting next to his sister.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired. You know what its like." Gabby said, giving her brother a tired look.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I still can't believe that my baby sister has a baby." Antonio said, shaking his head.

"Believe it brother. You've already got the gray hairs to prove that your old." Gabby joked, pulling at his hair.

"Yeah, because I had kids. You will soon know what I mean." Antonio said, earning another slap from Laura.

"Watch it." Laura warned, walking inside to get the salad.

"In the doghouse again?" Tim asked, walking past towards the barbeque.

"Timothy. Leave him alone. Otherwise you will be in the doghouse." Andrea said, warning her husband.

"Yes dear." Tim said, defeated as he turned the meat over on the barbeque.

"How are you feeling?" Andrea asked, sitting next to her youngest.

"Great. Tired though." Gabby said, as Antonio took Savannah from her arms once again.

"You been keeping Mommy awake?" Antonio cooed to the young girl who was asleep.

"I'm not surprised she isn't screaming at your ugly mug." Gabby commented, laughing at him.

"You're funny." Antonio said, mimicking her laugh.

"I know I am." She replied, as Matt sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Go help your father with the grill." Andrea said, pointing towards the barbeque.

"Yes Mom," Antonio said, handing Savannah to Laura.

"Aunt Gabby, come play with us." Diego called from the grass.

"If I must." Gabby said, standing up and walking towards them.

**An hour later**

"Lunch is ready," Laura called to the group that was playing out in the back yard.

"Ooh food," Diego said, copying his father.

"You are so much like Dad." Eva commented, shoving her brother.

"Yeah and you are so much like Mom and Aunt Gabby," He retorted shoving her back.

"Keep it up and you're both grounded." Antonio said, splitting the two up.

"Sorry Dad," They said, sitting down at the table.

"Where's Savannah?" Gabby asked, looking around.

"Inside sleeping." Laura replied, watching her sister-in-law walk inside and then come back out.

"Thanks." Gabby said, smiling at her before sitting down next to Antonio and Matt.

"I love family lunches." Antonio said, laughing with them all.

**The End.**

**Please RnR.**

**A/N: I will be updating stories in this order**

**Monday-Interrogations and Meetings**

**Tuesdays-The Ball**

**Wednesdays-Missing You**

**Thursday/Friday-One shot or an extra chapter of reviewers choice :)**


End file.
